


Not Mad

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Evidence of Abuse, Fireman!Dean, Hurt/Comfort, Implied D/s tones, Implied sub!Dean, M/M, Omega!Castiel, accident aftermath, gentle!cas, implied Dom!Cas, mechanic!Dean, mentions of John Winchester’s A+ parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean doesn’t want to upset Castiel, but his mate knows him too well





	Not Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Destiel Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

“Dean,” Castiel growled. For an Omega, Castiel sure had a low voice. “What did you do?”

“Nothing, Cas,” Dean said hastily as he pulled the pie out of the oven.

“Really?” Castiel asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “So there’s no reason why all of my favorite foods were made tonight, and why there’s currently five pies sitting on the counter?”

“No reason other than to show how much I love you,” Dean beamed innocently. A little too innocently for the Alpha.

Castiel raised a brow. “Are you lying to me, Alpha?” he asked softly, slipping in some Omega allure.

“That’s not fair, Cas,” Dean sighed.

So there was something that happened.

“Dean,” Castiel pleaded. “I won’t be angry with you, I promise.”

Dean took a deep breath. “I had to use your car to get to a fire,” he admitted.

“That’s why there’s always your gear in the trunk, and the proper lights are on so you can get to the scene quickly,” Castiel said calmly.

Dean nodded. “Well,” he said, opening the fridge and grabbing two bottles of beer for him and his mate, “I was in a hurry, and the sirens were going and I thought that everything was going okay, I was only about ten minutes away from the scene and…” he hung his head, “I totaled the car.”

Castiel blinked. “Are you okay?” he asked, concerned.

Dean nodded. “Yeah. An 18 wheeler blindsided me and I…” he dropped into the chair. “I took her to the shop, hoping I could fix her up for you, ‘cause even though it’s a fucking pimpmobile, I know how much you love her but I didn’t want to tell you because…” he choked up. “I thought you were going to be mad at me.”

Castiel sighed. In many ways, his Alpha was a lot like an abused Omega, and if he could tear off John Winchester’s knot, he would. It didn’t help that Dean was naturally (and beautifully) submissive, and that that nature had been taken advantage of by Dean’s previous lovers before finding Castiel. “Hence making dinner,” he said softly.

Dean nodded, burying his face into his hands. “‘M sorry, Cas.”

“Shh,” Castiel soothed, running his fingers through Dean’s thick sandy hair. “It’s okay, Dean. I’m not mad. I’m disappointed that you felt you couldn’t come to me and tell me what happened.” He kissed the top of his Alpha’s head. “But we’ve been working on that, and you did tell me. How bad is the car?”

“I have to redo the whole framework,” Dean admitted. “The car’s like a crushed soda can.”

Castiel winced. “Are you injured?” he asked.

Dean hesitated.

“Dean,” Castiel said softly. “I want to know if you’re hurt.”

“I have a concussion,” Dean admitted, “And I broke a few ribs. Busted open my knee. Needed stitches.” His voice was soft, quiet, submissive, and Castiel sighed to himself.

“Did you go to the hospital?” Castiel asked quietly. His fingers never left Dean’s hair.

Dean shook his head. “I grabbed my gear out of the trunk- I was two blocks from the scene- and ran towards the fire. Got some smoke inhalation, but I was able to save a little girl. Then I sewed up my knee after I had the car towed to the shop in the bathroom.”

Castiel sighed and kissed the top of Dean’s head. “I’m not mad at you,” he repeated, wanting to drive that through his mate’s head. “I’m worried about you, because of your injuries.”

“But I ruined your car.” Dean was on the verge of tears.

“Not intentionally, and it wasn’t your fault, was it?” Castiel asked gently.

Dean shook his head. “No,” he admitted. “The truck driver swerved out of the other lane and into me.”

“Okay,” Castiel said, tilting his husband’s face up and kissing him. “I want us to eat dinner, and then I want us to go to the hospital,” he said.

“I know what to do if I get a concussion or I need stitches,” Dean protested.

“Dean,” Castiel said, his voice dropping to a tone he usually only takes on in the bedroom. “I don’t doubt your abilities to take care of yourself but you don’t need to do battlefield medicine anymore. It would make me feel better if you got everything checked out.”

Dean took a deep breath and nodded.

“We’ll discuss you lying and trying to hide this from me another time, when you’re not as upset,” Castiel said, kissing his Alpha and offering his neck. Dean leaned in to smell his Omega, smiling as ozone and parchment and honey hit his nose. “But now is not the time. When you’re feeling better. Now, stay there, I’ll serve us dinner.”

Dean sighed and gave a small smile. “How did I end up with the best Omega?” he asked softly.

Castiel smiled and kissed his Alpha again. “The same way I ended up with the best Alpha,” he murmured.

“Can we play tonight?” Dean asked.

“No,” Castiel said firmly. “We’ve been over this, Dean. Our bedroom dynamic is not a way for you to punish yourself. Besides, you might have a concussion. And broken ribs. And you split your knee open. Not risking worse injuries.”

Dean sighed. “Okay,” he said morosely.

“We’ll be playing again soon enough,” Castiel murmured soothingly. “Now stay. Let’s get some food. And no alcohol for you.”

Dean sighed. “Dammit.”

“Concussion, Dean.”

“Cas?”

Castiel turned from where he was pouring Dean fresh water, looking at the green eyed Alpha he loved. “Yes, Dean?”

Dean smiled. “I love you.”

Castiel smiled. “I love you too,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
